Old Dog
by Willful Redhead
Summary: A short offering, in which Daniel makes a new and faithful friend.
1. Chapter 1

_Dedication: For faithful friends gone, but still in our hearts. And for M._

_Author's Note: I used to wish I had some magnificent skill or riches that I could shower over my friends in their time of need. But the only thing I was ever good at was making up stories. Once you pass third grade, writing stories loses some of it's street cred. I could imagine a world in which I could offer this strange and seemingly useless skill as a gift, and then one insomnia filled night I took a left turn on the web. And so, devoid of riches, rare talent, or super powers, I offer this and hope it is a balm._

**OLD DOG**

Daniel was working on the tractor, again. It frustrated him to no end that every single time he put the tractor back together again, a different part of it broke. He sighed, and rolled out from under the old Farmall. He supposed he ought to be grateful that his father had bought such a rugged old machine. It had been a well-used machine when he had purchased it, and now decades later, it wasn't any surprise that it needed a tweaking from time to time. Daniel sat with his head tilted back soaking up the late September sun. He rested his hands on his bent knees, just sitting still and quiet for a long moment. If he concentrated hard he could remember working on the tractor at his father's side.

"_She's a faithful old tractor, Danny. But like any woman, she will quit on ya if you don't throw some loving her way from time to time." His father grinned at him._

"_That why you bring Mama flowers sometimes?"_

_His father's deep laugh echoed in the old, musty barn. "Sometimes, but mostly I bring her flowers because she's surrounded by boys. She needs pretty things."_

He wished beyond anything that he could hear the sound of his father laughing again - for real - not just tucked away in some memory. He sighed wondering if there would ever come a time when the past wouldn't cause such a deep ache in his heart. He had been just nine when they'd laid his parents to rest. In just one year, he would have lived more of his life without them, than with them. He'd been thinking of that lately - with his nearing nineteenth birthday, the scales would tip the other way; away from a life with his parents.

A rustling sound in the distance diverted him from his dark thoughts. He remembered what Brian had said only that morning - that there were some pretty bold coyotes that had nearly walked straight into the Hansen's barn. He glanced all around until he pinpointed the sound which was just to his left. A pair of chocolate brown eyes met his. Daniel exhaled relieved. The dog, lowered himself on his haunches and eyed Daniel nonchalantly.

Daniel whistled low and soft and the dog cocked his head to one side before moving slowly closer to where Daniel still sat. He was medium sized with mottled brown fur. He was definitely a mutt and appeared to be a stray. He neared Daniel and he held out his hand as the dog sniffed him.

"Where did you come from, pal?" He asked. There was no collar, and although the dog appeared thin, he didn't seem to be malnourished. Of course, a dog could do pretty well going from ranch to ranch. He rubbed the dog's fur affectionately, scratching behind his ears.

"Don't get any ideas, buddy. Adam's dead against us getting a dog." He shook his head. He still was annoyed by his oldest brother's unreasonable stubbornness. They'd always had dogs to help work the cattle. Any self-respecting rancher had a couple of good cattle dogs. They'd had three when their parents were alive, the last one had died just before Adam had started high school. His father had brought home two Australian Shepherd puppies the next year. Victor Hugo and Lightening. Crane had named Victor Hugo, and Ford had named Lightning. They had lost Lightning while he was still just a pup. He had gone to close to a the horses. He was always playful, and no doubt was hoping to play a game with the big animals. They no doubt had tried to avoid the energetic pup, but he'd been crushed all the same. Victor Hugo had been an amazing and faithful cattle dog. Their father used to joke that they ought to just send Victor Hugo out for round up. He followed their father wherever he went. Victor Hugo had sat by the back door for six days straight after their father's death; waiting. After that he wandered from room to room listless until one day, he wandered out the door and disappeared.

They didn't get another dog.

He glanced at the mutt who looked up at him with brown eyes that begged for a warm corner in the barn and a full belly. He sighed feeling conflicted. He understood why Adam didn't want a dog, but . . . He scratched behind the dog's ears.

"I really can't have a dog." Daniel repeated. "You better go on home now."

The dog didn't move.

"Go on." Daniel said, rising slowly. "I gotta go. I can't be late for dinner."

At the word dinner, the dog sat up expectantly, it's ears cocked.

"I'm going. Get out of here." Daniel waved his hand at the dog, who simply stared at him. Sighing, Daniel turned and gathered his tools loaded them up, and climbing onto the tractor with eventually sputtered to life. The loud rumble of the engine would surely drive the dog away. He kept glancing over his shoulder as the tractor crawled slowly home. He couldn't see the dog anywhere and was surprised to find himself disappointed.

He shut off the engine, and took his tools into the barn. He had just reached the back porch when he heard the shuffling of feet.

"There you are." He smiled as knelt low to rub the back of the mutt. "I thought you got scared off." He glanced around. "Wait here."

He tried to be casual as he entered the kitchen, which was thankfully only occupied by Ford, Guthrie and Hannah. The boys sat at either end of the long table working on their homework, while Hannah stood at the stove watching over dinner.

"Daniel!" She said smiling at him. "You must be tired. Did you get the tractor running?"

"Enough to get it home." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You got an old pan I could borrow?"

"I guess." She wrinkled her brows at him. "What for?"

"I gotta . . ." He hesitated, blushing embarrassed. "I spilled some oil all over my tools and I wanted to wash them." He sighed, relieved to have thought of an excuse.

"Under the sink." She said with a shrug before turning back to the stove.

He found what he needed and went out back. He filled the pan with water from the garden hose and the dog began immediately to lap at the water. He drank greedily and then looked up at Daniel expectantly.

"We don't have any dog food." Daniel explained. "We don't have dogs."

He sat down on the back step trying to figure a way to get the dog fed without anyone knowing. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the screen door swing open.

"I was gonna throw this out." Hannah said startling him. He was shocked to see her standing on the back porch, a dish in her hand. "He might not like it."

"I was . . . he . . . I . . ." He was completely flustered. "Hannah! How did you know?"

She smiled affectionately at Daniel. "Never ever attempt a life of crime, Daniel Robert. You'd get caught your first attempt. You've got no poker face, honey. You do something wrong or even think about something wrong and it is written all over your face." She stepped past him setting the bowl in front of the dog, who immediately began to eat. She knelt low, scratching the dog between his ears.

"Poor little guy. He's hungry." She said.

"Thanks, Hannah." Daniel said.

"Whatever Adam thinks about having a dog, we still gotta at least feed him. It isn't right to let the poor thing suffer." 

"Where is Adam?" He asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Shower." She rose. "I don't know what you should say to him, Daniel so don't even ask. That man is dead set against any dogs. I don't know why." She shook her head. "He followed you home?"

"Yep."

"No collar?"

"Nope."

She leaned against the rail of the steps leading up to the back porch. "Not got many words for me today, huh?"

He shook his head silently and she laughed out loud. "I don't know, Daniel. You better think of some fancy words before your brother finds out you brought a dog home."

"You fed him." He pointed out.

Laughing still, she climbed the steps, pausing at the top. "You are nothing but trouble, Daniel. Don't drag me into this! I don't know why that man won't get a dog." She opened the screen door, and was about to step inside but Daniel's voice stopped her.

"It makes him think of Dad too much." He explained. She immediately turned toward him, letting the screen door close behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"Our last dog - it kept waiting for Daddy to come home, and then when it realized he wasn't going to - it ran off and never came back."

"What a sad story!" She said softly. "Leave to Adam to keep something like that tucked away and buried." She shook her head. "You boys! There's a ton of secrets buried 'round this ranch and cowboys are about the most complicated people I've ever known." She turned opening the screen door again. "I'll see what I can do, okay?"

He grinned up at her.

***7***

"I don't want a dog." Adam repeated for the fifth time.

"You already said that." She said gently. "He followed Daniel home. He's just a stray. Don't make such a big deal about it." She grinned warmly at him, revealing her dimples. "You and I both know, he's gonna leave. Stays don't stay put."

"And then he'll be sad about it. No. I'll drive him into the vets. They'll find him a home."

"So he can be sad tomorrow instead of two weeks or a month from now? Why? Why you in such a hurry."

"We don't need another animal to take care of. It is hard to make ends meet as it is." He said stubbornly.

"Yeah, feeding one mutt will tip the scales to financial ruin." She said sarcastically.

All the brothers sat silently at the dinning room table as they argued back and forth. At one point, Guthrie had opened his mouth to speak but Evan had given him a hard kick in the shins. They could see their oldest brother was in the midst of a losing battle, and didn't want to miss watching it happen.

"Hannah!" Adam sputtered.

"Adam." She said with a grin. "He's got nobody. Look out there and see how skinny he is, and lonesome. He just needs someone to look after him."

"That's what I'm trying to avoid."

"I thought you had a soft spot for orphans." Unable to contain himself, Brian snickered at this until Adam shoot a death glare in his direction.

"What? You got something to say? Huh?"

"No, man." Brian said laughing. "I was just enjoying the dinner show."

"You think taking on another responsibility is a good idea?" Adam asked angrily.

"Well, you didn't ask me about it when _you_ brought an extra responsibility home?" He winked conspiratorially at Hannah. "Why you asking me what I think this time?"

"Fine! Whatever!" Adam sputtered. "But when that dog turns out to be more trouble than he's worth - don't come crying to me!"

"You just wait and see, Adam." Daniel told his older brother. "I got a good feeling about that dog. He's gonna come in real handy."

"Yeah, and I got a feeling _I'm_ the one who's gonna do all the work!"

"You never know, Adam, that dog could come in really handy." Hannah said rising and crossing to him, to kiss his cheek. "This could be the one time you are finally wrong."

"The age of miracles!" Crane said laughing.

"Just you wait, Adam." Daniel repeated. "You'll be awfully glad we brought him home."


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel gripped the steering wheel fighting down anger. It had been a long and horrible day and the drive home wasn't proving to be any better. It had seemed as if every force in the universe were joined together in conspiracy to block his every move. It didn't help that Adam hadn't wanted him to go in the first place. He _hated_ when his older brother was right. He gripped the wheel tighter imagining Adam's smug look. He wouldn't say, "I told you so!" Adam had learned over time, and Hannah kept him in check, but the look on his face would communicate volumes. _Way to go, little brother._ That's what he would see printed on his brother's rugged features - with a heavy emphasis on the "little brother."

He had left just before dawn with such high hopes. He knew that he could out perform anyone at the competition. He had practiced for weeks and even written a song specifically for the competition. But he hadn't counted on getting lost on the way there. And he had counted on the stupid jeep breaking down twice! He missed his time slot but had hopes that they would let him perform anyway.

"I'm sorry. I had car trouble." He'd grinned cheerfully at the Important Man with the Clipboard.

"Missed your time." He said without looking up.

"I know. I'm real sorry about that, but I just explained that I . . ."

"Better luck, next time." The Important Man said dismissively.

His charm had no effect on anyone. His pleas had no effect. He doubted that if he had offered money - not that he had any - that it would have made a dent. And so, he was returning home having not even strummed his guitar once.

It was his dark mood and thoughts that made him miss the turn off on the way home, too. But unlike his drive to the competition, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice he was headed the wrong direction until forty-five minutes later. He was never going to make it home - not that he looked forward to explaining to any of them that no he didn't win. He didn't even sing.

And of course, he hadn't paid close attention and run out of gas.

All in all, it was nearly one of the worst days of his life - only paling in comparison to that one day that hovered over them all. It was close to midnight when he finally rolled in the driveway. The house was dark, except for a low light coming from the kitchen. At least he'd been smart enough to call home and let them know he'd be late; Adam did not like anyone on the road late at night. Daniel had overheard his oldest brother tell Brian once, "I hate going to bed with one of us out on the road somewhere! I keep expecting to get a wake up call and . . ." He hadn't been able to hear Brian's response as he interrupted Adam, but Daniel had been stunned by the huskiness of Adam's voice, and the sound of fear. He'd never known Adam to be afraid. So he had made sure to call, but thankfully had spoken to Evan who hadn't asked too many questions.

He tiptoed in the back door, feeling the warmth of home. He supposed he ought to feel relieved to finally be home after the horrific trip he'd been on, but he just felt the familiar oppressive weight of being trapped; forever. He crossed the floor quietly, but paused to see a plate covered with a napkin. Leave it to Hannah to set out some food for him. He smiled in spite of his dark mood. He glanced around afraid to wake Brian and Guthrie who slept just outside the kitchen. He picked up the plate and the note that sat on top of it, and went back outside, settling on the back porch. There was just enough light to read the note.

_ Daniel, _

_ Sorry you missed dinner. We were all excited to hear how it went._

He sighed wearily. He didn't want to face her bright eyes or expectant smile.

_I figure you coming home late means either that you've signed a record deal and will just _

_be coming home to pack up your belongings - or the jeep broke down. I sure hope it is_

_that they adored your music. How could they not? That new song you wrote is _

_beautiful! Either way, we are happy to have you home again. Hope you aren't too_

_famous for a turkey sandwich._

_Love,_

_Hannah_

Daniel had to smile, in spite of how badly things had gone. At least Hannah wouldn't gloat over it. Adam had his faults, but bringing Hannah home to them made up for nearly all of them. He loved the quiet calm she brought to his cantankerous brother. He took a bite of the sandwich finding that it tasted so much better than the hotdog he'd bought six hours ago. Nothing quite like the food of home to comfort you.

He felt something push against his leg, and looked down into the familiar face of the dog. They still hadn't named him. He'd been with them nearly six months now, but all of them pretended that he wasn't really there's - although Hannah bought two bowls just for him, and Brian put a collar around his neck. But it was Daniel he followed around everywhere. Crane had teased him saying, "When you become famous, you better take that mutt with you. He pines something awful whenever you are gone."

He looked down into the sad, brown eyes of the dog. Reaching out he scratched behind his ears, and the dog rested his chin on Daniel's knee, sighing contentedly.

"You won't make fun of me, will ya boy?" He said softly.

It was the strangest thing, but the old mutt always seemed to understand his moods and thoughts. Times like now, when he felt depressed and lost, he would come padding up and sit beside him; the most faithful of friends.

Daniel felt his whole body relax, the dog beside him keeping him warm. He broke off a piece of turkey, feeding it to the dog. Patting him on the the head, he felt a small smile settle over his features. At least he knew that whatever came his way - fame or a life stranded on a ranch in what felt like the smallest town in California - he would have one true friend at his side. He knew his brothers were solidly in his corner - even Adam, who seemed set against Daniel's dreams, but they teased and mocked him from time to time - as brothers often did. Even Hannah sometimes doubted his path - fearful that he would be harmed, but one person seemed to think the world of him; that his every decision was right and wise and was always glad to see him. He patted the dog on his head again.

"I suppose I better give you a name." He told the dog. "A good friend like you deserves at least that!" He studied the dog, thoughtfully. "I'll name you True." The dog's ears pricked up at the sound of the name. "You like that?" He asked scratching the dog on his back. "Good boy, True. Good boy."

He must have dozed off because when the light of dawn stretched across the wide, rugged sky, he was still on the back porch with True faithfully at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's scratching at the back door, Adam." Hannah said, stepping into the doorway between the kitchen and front room.

"I'm sure he is." Adam said without looking up.

Sighing, Hannah returned to the kitchen only to reemerge in the doorway seconds later.

"It's pouring buckets."

"Yep." Adam said without looking up at her from where he sat at the desk.

"Don't you think we ought to . . ."

"He's an animal, Hannah. They live outdoors. You think we should bring the cows, horses and goats in when it rains?"

"That isn't the same thing at all, Adam." She put a hand on her hip. "He just looks so sad."

"If he were smart, he'd go in the barn where he could be warm and dry."

"But he likes being around people. He's lonesome out there."

"Well, you could go sit in the barn with him." He sat back in the chair and smiled at her.

"You are impossible." She turned, spinning on her heels, and returned to the kitchen.

Adam shook his head and then with a deep sigh, rose and followed her into the kitchen. She stood at the sink, her back to him, scrubbing a pan.

"You're just worried about the boys being out in this storm." He said leaning against the counter beside her. She didn't respond. A small scratching sound at the base of the door was heard in the space of the silence. She turned around then; her eyes boring into him.

"You don't even really like dogs, Hannah. You said so."

"This is different." She told him. "He's not a dog. He's . . ." She paused at a loss to explain. "You know how broody Daniel can be, and True's so faithful to him. He cheers him up like nothing else . . ."

Adam said nothing but crossed the room and opened the door. True scampered joyfully into the warm room, and after circling happily several times, settled in a warm corner of the kitchen.

"Really?" She asked her husband surprised.

"Well," Adam stepped closer, sliding a hand around her waist. "What the hell am I supposed to do? You're going on and on about how good that damn dog is to my brother . . ." He shook his head at her. "You didn't have to care about any of them, Hannah. That wasn't something you signed on for."

Her rich throaty laugh surprised him. "Saint Mrs. McFadden?" She rested her hand on his shoulder. "That shipped sailed a long time ago! I fell in love with your brothers nearly as fast as I fell in love with you."

"McFadden charm." He grinned at her.

"Something like that." She agreed kissing his cheek.

"I guess that old mutt must be a McFadden then because he sure charmed you." Adam said pulling her closer. Hannah rested her head on his shoulder.

"I sure hope they found a spot to wait out the storm." She said wistfully.

"They did." Adam rubbed her back in gentle circles.

"It came on kind of sudden."

"Most storms do, and you're forgetting the upside, darlin'."

"What is that?" She turned her face to look at him.

"Guthrie is over at Mike's. Evan and Ford went to that basketball game, and Crane is over visiting Elizabeth. That leaves just you and me in this big ol' empty house." He leaned in, kissing her gently.

"While Daniel and Brian freeze to death in the middle of a rainstorm."

"They're cowboys, baby. Tough as nails."

She turned to meet his eyes, a small grin across her face. "You've got a one-track mind, Mr. McFadden."

"You've got that kind of effect on me, Mrs. McFadden."

***7***

Daniel was soaked through. In fact, he was pretty sure that a river of water was running down his back. He stared up into the darkening sky wishing that he'd somehow convinced Evan to ride out with Brian. He had no idea where Brian was. They had both seen the dark clouds form, and were determined to get everything done so that they could get back to the ranch before the storm. No such luck. Even splitting up like they did, to cover more ground, hadn't been fast enough. Daniel had finally decided that the weather was ridiculous, and to just head back to the ranch, but in his rush, he'd missed the ravine - or more specifically _hadn't_ missed the ravine. And now, here he was, wet, cold, alone, even his horse had the good sense to find shelter. He'd twisted his knee, which had started to swell.

"Come on, McFadden." He told himself. "Suck it up, and get moving." It was no easy task, but he was finally able to climb out of the ravine, and found himself sitting in the mud about five miles from the ranch.

"Start moving." He told himself. He rose gingerly, the ache in his knee making quick movements impossible. He moved forward, into the wind, which drove the rain sideways and into his face.

"Really?" He asked looking up into the sky. "The wind? Is that really necessary?"

He was starting to think that it would be better to just curl up into a hole and wait out the storm. He glanced around looking for shelter. He moved to the left, finding a small circle of large rocks. He figured he could hunker down between them, at least until the storm slowed some. It wasn't until his foot crashed through the thin earth that he remembered Brian telling him once, "Grandpa was convinced there was gold on the ranch, Daddy said he dug holes all over the place. Most of them were marked with boulders. So if you ever see a circle of rocks, don't go rushing over. Chances are it is covering one of his digging spots."

He found himself just about seven feet down from where he'd started and now his knee no longer ached. It throbbed.

"Great." He said bitterly, but then realized he was at least protected from the rain. He tried to shift so that at least he could be more comfortable. His movements caused him to fall even farther down, and to increase the opening above him, allowing the rain inside.

"Today is starting to seriously suck." He said out loud, wondering just how long it would take his brothers to notice he was missing.

***7***

Brian was soaking wet by the time he stomped up the steps of the house. He'd never been happier to see the lights of home, and the warmth inside. The house was unusually quiet.

"Hello?" He called as he stepped inside. "Anybody home?" He continued up the stairs hoping for a hot shower. He'd just reached the landing when Adam stepped out of his bedroom, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Hey, there brother." Brian said with a grin. "Just you and the Mrs. at home today?"

"I got to go pick up the boys." Adam said without answering Brian's question.

"Uh, huh." Brian said. "Just so you know, heading out today was a complete waste. The storm rolled into too quick. I didn't get one damn thing accomplished."

"I wouldn't say it was a waste." Adam said with a wink. "Get warmed up before you catch cold."

"Good idea, Dad. What would I do without you to help me out?" Brian said sarcastically.

"I'll be right back." Adam continued down the stairs but hesitated at the bottom, turning back to look up at Brian. "You tease her, and I'll hand you, your ass, Brian."

"Me?" Brian asked with eyebrows raised, one hand on his chest.

Adam said nothing just shook his finger at Brian and disappeared outside. Laughing, Brian climbed the rest of the stairs and disappeared into the bathroom.

***7***

The delicious smell drew him downstairs. He knew before stepping into the room. Hannah was making tacos. In all his years as family cook, he had never really mastered the fine art of tacos, which sort of revealed his cooking skills. It isn't like tacos were the boeuf bourguignon, but most every simple meal was out of his grasp. It wasn't just that she took the time to fry the tortillas in butter, which she did - two packages to keep his brothers fed, the taco meat was so delicious that he had once been caught eating the leftovers with a spoon.

"Hannah, it was almost worth it to be caught in that horrible, horrible storm to come home to your tacos!" He declared stepping into the kitchen.

"Where's Daniel?" She asked turning around with a smile.

"We split up. He probably hunkered down somewhere. Don't worry. He'll smell those tacos and come running!"

"It's nearly six." She said chewing at the corner of her lip, but before Brian could say anything to reassure her, the house was filled with the noise of Adam returning with Guthrie, Evan and Ford in tow.

"Tacos!" Evan nearly shouted. "God bless you, Hannah!"

"Oh, hell!" Guthrie exclaimed.

"Watch the language, Guth!" Adam corrected his youngest brother, angrily.

"I ate at Mike's." Guthrie explained mournfully.

"Ha! What a dope!" Evan teased and the two brothers began to wrestle.

"Knock it off!" Brian said pulling the two of them apart. It was in the midst of this argument that they heard a whining and scratching at the door.

"You let True inside the house?" Ford asked with wide blue eyes.

"He's going out now." Adam said with a steady eye on his bride who'd turned back to the stove.

"These tacos will be done in just a minute fellas. Go wash up." Hannah called out cheerfully. As Adam opened the door to let out the dog, the brothers made a dash for the bathroom to get cleaned up for dinner. Brian started putting plates out on the table.

"We better set aside a couple of tacos for Daniel." He said.

"I told you letting that mutt inside was a bad idea." Adam said walking over to Hannah.

"Oh, now. Don't fuss. Dinner's ready." She turned to grin at him, revealing her dimples. "It was just a one time thing. True knows that."

But True didn't appear to understand and all through dinner kept scratching at the door. Finally, frustrated, Guthrie defied his oldest brother, and went to open the back door, but the dog didn't come inside, just kept whining. He would run a few steps away from the door and then double back.

"The dog's acting weird." Guthrie said. Evan came over and stood beside him, watching True.

"Timmy stuck in a well, boy?" Evan teased laughing. "It's like an episode of Lassie." The two boys laughed, but Hannah's face grew pale.

"Adam . . ." She began worriedly.

"Hannah, it probably isn't . . ." He sat back in his chair. "Thanks, Evan. You get her all worried now." He lifted a hand indicating Hannah.

She rose up out of her chair and knelt down next to the dog. "What is it True? You worried?" She reached out scratching behind his ears, but the dog only moved away, barking softly.

"Daniel isn't home. Adam it's getting late. He should've come back hours ago." She rose, her brows furrowed in concern. "I don't like it. Guthrie is right. True is acting strange."

"He's a dog. He probably smells a coyote or a squirrel or something. You are just letting the storm get to you." Adam said, but she was right. It was getting dark.

"Is it Daniel, boy?" Hannah asked, turning her attention to the dog. "Is he in trouble?" True began to bark at her in earnest.

"Oh, my God! It _is_ Lassie!" Guthrie shouted in surprise.

Hannah shot a look at Adam and crossed the length of the kitchen disappearing into the front room.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"I'm getting my parka." She shouted back. She returned to stand in the doorway, wrapped in her parka. "You coming?" She held his coat out to him.

He threw his napkin down, frustrated and rising took the coat from her. "I swear, Evan. If I spend the evening out in the cold and rain, while Daniel sits in front of a warm fire, I'm blaming you."

"What I do?"

"You put ideas in her head." He slipped his arms into his coat.

"Ah, hell. You better save some tacos for me." Brian said rising. "And if Daniel does come home, shoot off a flare, alright."

"You coming?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. I swear I could cry. You know how I feel about those tacos."

Hannah was already stepping out the back door into the cold evening air. The rain had slowed some but still fell in soft steady sheets. "Let's go cowboys." She said impatiently. She turned her attention back to the dog. "Come on, True. Go find Daniel."

***7***

The dog worried Adam from day one. He hated when his brothers got attached to animals. It was bad enough having to worry about all the things that could happen to people, but to worry about whether Ford's pet hamster was gonna make it, was more than he could shoulder. That was why he kept a strict no pets policy. It was easier that way.

But he wasn't good at telling Hannah no.

She'd look up at him with those damn big eyes, and he'd find himself agreeing to the craziest things. And she was right, of course, Daniel was deeply comforted by True. That dog would come bounding up to him, each and every morning. He'd sit at his brother's feet listening to him strum his guitar for hours. It had softened even his own hard heart. And now, he found himself following behind the dog as he headed up into the hills where Brian had last seen their brother. It was nearly dark, now, and it seemed Hannah had been right to worry; True had been right to alert them with his incessant whine.

He couldn't stop the worry in his gut. He glanced back at Hannah, riding Ignacio and following behind he and Brian. Worry didn't mar her beautiful face one bit.

"It'll be fine, honey." He tried to reassure her, but he knew that sometimes things didn't work out fine at all.

***7***

He was numb with cold, and it was dark. He was scared and alone, and even though he was nearly nineteen years old, he was filled with a strange, aching longing for his father. He wanted nothing more than to see his father's face peering down at him, and saying with a chuckle, "Well, Danny boy, got yourself stuck in a hole, did ya? We'll get you out in a jiff, but you gotta promise not to tell your mama, I lost track of you."

He could almost imagine his father's warm eyes glittering at him in the darkness when he realized with a start that he _was_ looking up into a pair of warm brown eyes.

"True? Is that you boy?" He asked joy and shock in his voice.

The dog barked, and Daniel laughed aloud.

"Good boy! Go on! Get some help! Go find Adam!" He commanded, but the dog's happy barks were soon replaced with the bright light of a flashlight, and Adam's strong, steady voice saying to him, "Daniel? You alright?"

"I found one of Granddad's digging spots." Daniel answered.

"Yeah." Adam said with a laugh. "Get any gold?"

"No, sir." Daniel said. "I wrenched my knee pretty good. I hope Brian's not using that knee brace."

"You can have it, little brother." Brian said with a laugh, and Daniel was happy to see his two oldest brothers peering down at him.

"Alright, Danny boy." Adam said cheerfully. "Give us a sec, and we'll get you out of there in a jiff. But you better prepare yourself, Hannah came along and she's worked herself up into a tornado of worry, so she'll probably hug you to death by the time we haul you out of there!"

"I don't think I'll mind." Daniel said comforted by his older brother's words, and relieved to no longer be trapped and alone.

He was out of the hole in less than fifteen minutes, happy to be on level ground. As soon as they freed him, he was met with True who licked his face happily, his tail wagging furiously. He glanced up from where he sat on the ground, his arm around his faithful dog, and saw Hannah standing near him.

"I thought you were gonna hug me." He said surprised that she'd hadn't rushed to embrace him.

"Couldn't get past your dog." She said, her voice thick with tears of relief, but she knelt beside him, and hugged them both.

"I told you he'd be useful." Daniel said from within the warm embrace of his sister-in-law.

"Useful?" Adam said with a bright smile. "Hell, Daniel, that dog is _family_ now!"

Daniel laughed smiling into Hannah's happy face, as he scratched behind True's ears, as the dog wiggled happily.

"Good boy, True. Good boy!"

***7***

_Author's Note: I suppose my description of this story as being "short" is inaccurate. But True is such a lovely pup. It is hard to part with him. Besides, poor Daniel could use a faithful sidekick. He took the brunt of Adam's anger enough. _

_P.S. I got one more chapter tucked away in my brain . . . _


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah McFadden looked out the window from where she stood at the kitchen sink. She could see the yard, which was still muddy for the rain from the day before. Shaking her head, and wiping her hands on a towel, she went to the back door.

"If you get all muddy and come into this kitchen, you are going to spend your Saturday mopping the floor!"

Her correction was met with a dismissive wave of a hand and it was just about ten minutes later that she heard footsteps on the back porch.

"Boots!" She said without looking up from where she was putting away the last dish.

"Mom! Seriously!"

She turned as her daughter flopped into a nearby chair. Even after seven years, seeing Adam's bright eyes, prominent cheekbones, and dimpled smile reflected in another face, never failed to fill her heart with joy - even when her daughter demonstrated her inherited McFadden stubbornness.

"Why were you going down the driveway, anyway?"

"It wasn't me. It was that dumb old dog! I swear! That's the fifth time today True's gone all the way to the end of the drive and then he just sits there staring." The girl shook her head and then reached down to scratch at her ankle. "Mom, can we get a puppy?"

"Your mama doesn't like dogs." Her father said stepping into the room.

"That doesn't make any sense. She loves True."

"Well, True is a strange anomaly in our lives." He reached over and lifted the small girl out of the chair, kissing her cheek before settling in the chair with her on his lap.

"What is that word? I don't know that word. Why do you always gotta do that?"

"Gotta?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Da ad." She moaned.

"Get a dictionary. Look it up." He told her.

Shaking her dark auburn curls, the seven year old hop down on her father's lap and walked out of the kitchen, pausing to say over her shoulder. "I sure hope Uncle Guthrie comes home soon. I need him to explain you to me."

"I thought I told you to take your boots off!" Hannah said pointing at the muddy kitchen floor.

"I did!" Her daughter protested sticking out her foot that was covered in a pale pink sock.

"Adam Jackson McFadden, Jr.!" Hannah said turning to her husband with one hand on her hip.

"Don't bother, Mom. Dad is completely incorrigible." She grinned as her parents stared at her. "What? It means he can't be taught! Look it up!"

***7***

"That's the seventh time you've gone to look out the front window. You are starting to make me nervous, Hannah." Brian said from where he sat at the long table. "You expecting a new dishwasher?"

She gave her brother-in-law a withering look.

"Brian." His wife said, but turning to the small boy besides her said, "You quit your whining, Jack and eat those broccoli. I'm not scared to put you in time out just because you're Aunt Hannah will fall for those big puppy dog eyes of yours."

"Mama!" The four year old said. "I'm eatin' 'em. Give me a minute!"

Brian turned toward his small son. "You better watch it, little man. Eat your veggies."

The sky was just beginning to grow dark and the table held the remaining McFadden families. Brian and his wife, Caroline who had built a house at the other end of the Circle Bar Seven. Their three small children sat around one end of the table; their youngest being four year old Jack. His three sisters giggled as he stuffed the hated broccoli into his napkin.

His Uncle Crane, who sat to his left, reaching under the table, and took the napkin from him, hiding it inside his own. He winked at his wife Elizabeth who watched the whole transaction amused. Being one of the littlest McFadden's had some privileges.

"Uncle Adam, how come you don't have any broccoli on your plate?"

Adam blinked, speechless, at Crane's youngest, five year old Annabeth, who was quick to take up for her cousin.

"If Jack has to eat broccoli, you should too."

"Annabeth!" Crane said in mock seriousness trying to hide his laughter. "Uncle Adam probably ate his broccoli earlier.

Adam nodded his head, with one eye on his wife, who seemed decidedly distracted this evening. "Aunt Hannah always makes me test the broccoli, so I'm pretty full up by the time we sit down to eat." He told his niece with a wink at his brother.

"I'm gonna go check on that . . ." Hannah said and rose from the table without finishing the sentence.

"Adam, something wrong?" Brian asked as they all watched her walk out the front door and down the drive.

"Not that I know." He glanced at his brothers.

"Go ahead." Caroline said softly. "We can manage."

He threw his napkin on the table and stepped out into the cool evening air. He couldn't think of anything particular that would be bothering her. She hadn't been happy about the mud he'd spread all over the kitchen, but he'd mopped it up for her. Hell, they'd laughed and talked the whole time he worked. She was usually in cheerful mood when the brothers came over for dinner - surrounded by family. Of course, he knew she missed Guthrie and Ford fiercely but both would be home from college for Thanksgiving which was just a few weeks away. And there was Elizabeth, Crane's wife. He sighed hoping that wasn't had driven his bride out alone into the evening air. At five months, Elizabeth was starting to show.

Children had been pretty difficult for them. Brian had four children, Crane two - soon to be three, and while he knew that deep in her heart she would've loved to be surrounded by their own children, they were deeply grateful for the two they'd manage to have. For the longest time, it had seemed that they would have just one daughter and then just three years ago, the greatest miracle of their lives, Adam Jackson, III had been born. Nearly six weeks early, he'd entered the world at just under four pounds, but you would never know it looking at the sturdy toddler. Still, sometimes, seeing all the cousins brought her pain - brought them both pain. He hoped it wasn't that.

She was halfway down the drive when he finally caught up to her. She stood leaning against the fence with True at her side.

"Sweetheart?" He said.

She turned toward him, an embarrassed smile on her face. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about True. He's been acting strange all day."

He laughed then, the tension melting away. He reached down and scratched the old dog behind his ears. "You don't like dogs."

"You're the one who doesn't like dogs." She reminded him, reaching out to wrap her arm around his waist.

"That isn't true and you know it." He said kissing her forehead. "You're the only one who knows it."

Which was true, of course. He loved dogs - had grown up with at least two dogs faithfully at his side, but he hadn't allowed his brothers to have any dogs - had been dead set against it. He told them that dogs were too much trouble and too expensive. He lied to them. He wasn't proud of that fact, but it was the truth, and it was necessary. His young life had been so filled with shattering loss - his parents, his dreams, his freedom, and his faithful childhood dog. He wasn't willing to take the risk. He refused to expose his brothers to the possibility of new heartache.

Hannah said nothing, but ran her hand over his back in comforting circles.

"Just worried about True?" He asked her. "That's it? You seem kind of . . ."

"I thought . . ." She smiled up at him. "Never mind. Let's go." They turned to walk back to the old farmhouse, arms around each other. Hannah glanced over her shoulder. "Come on, True."

But True stayed put, and then his ears pricked suddenly, and he began to bark. Hannah turned around then and squinted into the darkness.

"There he is!" She said laughing.

"Who?" Adam asked, completely perplexed.

"Daniel!" Her tone revealed that this fact should be obvious to him. "True always knows when Daniel's coming home!"

***7***

Daniel reached down and scratched True's head affectionately.

"He was looking for you all day long." Hannah said settling into the armchair beside Adam. Daniel sat on the couch surrounded by his nieces and nephews. He held Adam Jackson, III on his lap. The small boy had fallen asleep in his uncle's arms.

"He's a good dog. I missed you boy."

"I thought you had a show this weekend?" Crane asked.

"I do, but I was in Arizona, so I thought I'd drop by - seeing as how I was just around the corner."

"The life of a star." Brian said laughing.

"Breakfast in Tennessee, lunch in Dallas, dinner in Hollywood." Daniel said wryly.

"Is that true, Uncle Daniel?" Brian's oldest daughter, Isabelle asked.

"No." He told her with a wink. "I had lunch in Paris."

"Your show's tomorrow night, though." Crane said with a furrowed brow. "Why'd you come all the way out here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me brother?" Daniel teased.

"We are always happy to see you." Hannah said rising and kissing his cheek. She lifted her sleeping son from his arms, and carried him upstairs.

"You better get to bed, too." Adam said to his daughter, who sat leaning on her uncle's knee.

"But Uncle Daniel just got here!" She protested.

"Oh, that's alright, darlin'. You and I will have breakfast together." He winked at her. "Go on up, and tell your Mama to hurry back down here. I gotta talk to her."

"Yes, sir." She leaned over and kissed her uncle's cheek. "Night."

"Good night."

Caroline rose then, "Alright, come on say goodnight to Uncle Daniel. We're going home."

They protested but eventually followed their mother out the door.

"Aren't you coming, Dada?" Jack turned to ask his father, but his mother, reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave Dada be, son. The Brotherhood needs to visit."

Crane had walked his little family out to his truck. Although, their house, on his wife's family's land, bordered the Circle Bar Seven, he had insisted they drive so that Elizabeth wouldn't have to walk.

"Don't worry about us. Stay as long as you like." She told her husband.

Daniel found himself alone in the old livingroom for a few moments as his brother's families dispersed. He stood staring at an old, old photograph - the last one taken before their world was torn apart. He stared into the eyes of the eight year old boy in the photo, wondering what would have happened if things had been different.

"I finally convinced him to let me hang it downstairs." Hannah's soft voice startled him.

"It was hard for him. I can see that now." Daniel said turning around to smile at her. "I didn't understand it back then."

"You were just a baby." She said her voice filled with compassion as she reached out and squeezed his arm. They stood together in companionable silence for a few moments and then she said, "I was thinking I could whip up a pie while you fellas visit."

Crane came back inside then, followed by Brian just a step behind him. They settled themselves into chairs, their long legs stretched out in front of them.

"Whip up a pie?" Brian asked. "We're gonna visit with ol' Danny, Hannah. You can't disappear into the kitchen."

"Yeah." Daniel agreed. "It's a meeting of the Brotherhood." He winked at her, and she blushed her hand automatically reaching for the necklace they'd given her years ago when they had officially made her their brother.

"Not without me it isn't!" Adam said coming down the stairs. "I swear! It is impossible to put that girl to bed! She takes after you, little brother. I see nothin' but years of arguing ahead of me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have named her Danielle, then." Daniel said laughing. "If you wanted her to do everything you said - you should've name her Fordella." He laughed at his own joke.

"You were on the road for Ford's last year at home." Brian said. "You missed his rebellious phase."

"Ford?" Daniel's eyes widened in surprise.

Adam settled next to Hannah on the couch, an arm around her shoulders. "So, what brought you out here in the middle of the night?"

"It's not even eight, Adam."

"You got a concert less than twenty-four hours from now in Tempe, Daniel. So there must be some all fired reason you took two plane rides, and a long drive to see us."

"Is something wrong, honey?" Hannah asked.

"No." Daniel shook his. "Nothing's wrong. It was just I . . I . . ."

"Spit it out, little brother." Brian said jokingly, but it was tinged with nervousness.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have a little party here next month."

"A party?" Adam turned to Hannah.

"Of course you can, Daniel. This is your home." Hannah said. "But what . . ."

"I asked Julia to marry me this afternoon." He said a smile spreading over his face.

"Daniel Robert!" Brian shouted happily. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought something awful had happened!"

"You always think something awful has happened!" Daniel said.

"Oh, Daniel! I am so happy for you!" Hannah said wrapping her arms around him. She turned to look at Crane. "You are awfully quiet."

"Well," Crane began, shrugging his shoulders.

"I might have needed a little bolstering before I asked her." Daniel said with a wink at Crane.

"I didn't know he was coming home, though. He didn't tell me that."

I didn't know myself." Daniel said. "I just . . . I had to tell my family. It was too important. But I didn't plan it; I didn't know it until I found myself climbing onto that plane."

"True knew." Hannah said reaching out to pet the dog who lay at Daniel's feet, content to be reunited with his best friend at last. "True always knows."

***7***

Hannah walked down the dark hallway, checking on her children. She paused outside the room where her young son slept, not wanting to intrude on Daniel's privacy.

"I'm awake, but AJ's not." Daniel whispered.

"I hope he stays asleep. If he gets fussy, bring him to us. You need your sleep." She said leaning against the doorway. Gazing at Daniel now, stretched out on the bed, she felt herself falling backwards through time, to her first year of marriage when she was surrounded by her husband's younger brothers. It had been difficult and overwhelming, but she'd never understood how fleeting it would be. Just eighteen months later, Daniel would leave home for his first tour, and one by one, the brothers would marry or leave for school. She hadn't know how much her heart would ache for those days; how much she would miss it.

"Married." She said softly, shaking her head. "I am so happy for you, Daniel."

"It is all because of you, you know."

She laughed, blushing. "That's ridiculous."

"No, you and Adam helped me find the courage to leave this place. And then I wrote that song, which sold a billion copies and kept me on tour with Tommy long enough to convince his baby sister to marry me. It all started with you."

She waved her hand at him dismissively. "You are starting to sound like Guthrie. You boys managed fine without me - survived the horrific decade together. You're cowboy tough."

"Nah, we were waiting for you." He sighed contentedly in the darkness. "You don't mind if True sleeps in here, do you?"

"No, course not. I wish life on the road wasn't too hard him. That dog pines something awful while you are away." She smiled at him in the darkness. "'Night, Daniel. It is good to have you home."

"'Night, Hannah. It is good to be home."

He listened until her soft footsteps faded away completely. He felt perfectly at peace. He had wanted to bring Julia home with him, but she had insisted on staying - she was after all his publicist and he had a show. She was no doubt working even now to rearrange the radio interviews he had been scheduled to do in the morning. He wished that Adam had a portable phone, instead of old phone that sat on the hallway table. He wanted to fall asleep listening to the sound of Julia's voice. Instead, he was lulled into a peaceful sleep, by his baby nephew's soft snores, the distant lowing of the cattle and the familiar warmth of his faithful dog, curled at his feet.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry, for the delay! I meant to finish this story already, but life and laundry frequently get in the way. Also, I lied about their being one more chapter because there is one more chapter after this one - which, the good Lord willing, shouldn't be too far distant. Thanks for the reviews. Much love - Red_


	5. Chapter 5

The darkening of the early December sky threatened rain or perhaps even snow, as Daniel McFadden walked the fence line of the Circle Bar Seven. He wrapped his arms around himself grateful for his warm wool-lined bomber jacket - even if the old coat felt more than a little cliche - as if he were playing the part of The Old Rancher. He raised his face up to the sky and marvelled at the sparkling stars above him - wondering what it would have been like to have been born in the city and never seen a sky full of stars.

"Dinner!" A voice cut through the darkness.

He turned his head at the sound and saw a figure in the distance.

"Uncle D! Everyone's waiting!" She repeated.

"I'll be right in!" He said laughing. "I just gotta shut the sheep pen." Shaking her head, his niece turned and walked back to the house.

She was a marvel to him. Of course, he found all his nieces and nephews too wondrous for explanation. It was amazing to see each of his brother's faces replicated in the smiles of their tiny faces. Danielle was near to his heart because she had been first and for the stunning wonder of having a tiny namesake. He had been stunned at the name and had assumed the idea came from his sweet sister-in-law, turned honorary brother. When he had mentioned it to Hannah as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed gazing down at the tiny miracle in her arms, she had looked up into his face and said softly, "No, Daniel. Adam wanted to name her that - from the very first day I told him." And she had kept a gentle hand on his arm as he had sobbed at this revelation. He and Adam had paved such a hard road together.

Now, at ten, Danielle was a stunning combination of Hannah's good looks and Adam's long legs. It pained him to recognize how grown she was - and how beautiful she was already becoming. He had commiserated on more than one occasion with his older brother over the fact that boys were already eyeing the oldest member of the next generation of McFaddens. They all took comfort in the simple fact of geography; Danielle McFadden lived on a cattle ranch in the middle of nowhere. A fact that Daniel himself was all too familiar with - Circle Bar Seven was a protected island.

He crossed the cold yard with thoughts of his niece in his head to check the pen, which somehow had been left open again, when he was startled by a sound to his left. He peered in the darkness, his body tense, prepared to run - prepared to fight - prepared to scream his head off for his brothers if necessary - fully expecting to be greeted by a coyote.

Instead, he heard the soft whine of a dog, and he felt himself fall backwards through the years - before a career on the road, before Julia and his new baby son, before all the years had conspired against him to make him a thirty-four year old man home from the gruelling life on the road. An image of True standing faithfully at his side filled his eyes with tears, and he called out huskily in the darkness.

"Someone out there?"

A skinny dog stepped tentatively forward, his head down - cautious, anxious.

Daniel held a hand out, his long arm extended and the collarless dog hesitated forward to sniff his outstretched fingers.

"It's okay, boy. You hungry? You look hungry." He said smiling.

The familiar feeling of a rough tongue passing over his fingers filled him with an unreasonable happiness, and he chuckled as he reached out to rub the dog behind his ears.

"Daniel! A voice called out in the darkness, startling the dog who flinched and crouched uncertainly.

"Don't worry. That's Hannah. Soon as she sees you, she'll get you a bowl of something to fill that belly. The only one you have to worry about is Adam. He'll bitch and moan a little, but Hannah will lift her pretty eyebrows at him and he'll fold like a house of cards in a snowstorm." He told the dog reaching out and petting him reassuringly.

"Come on, boy. Let's go home." He rose and patted the side of his leg, looking down expectantly at the wayward dog.

The dog hesitated briefly and then cheerful trotted alongside Daniel who led the new pup toward the comforting, warm lights of home.

The End

***7***

_Author's Note: Daniel always seemed to be the type of character who was favored by luck or chance, or the heavens, and it seems to me that a pup would come along to comfort him at just the right time. There was no way that I was going to write a scene that included the loss of True - I'd become too attached to his faithful, friend, but life is precious because of its fleetingness and I unfortunately made True age in the last chapter. But I like to think of Daniel returning home to find a new friend - perhaps the spirit of True returned to him in another faithful companion - and this time I made him a young pup and in the future forward - this dog will be comfortable travelling the road with Daniel - a good friend to wander from city to city as Daniel continues his music career with his wife, children and dog at his side. :) Much love! Willfully - Red_


End file.
